Family Is Forever
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Everett can't wait to start the new chapter of their life.


Prompt: #MMFBingo18 Square O2: Family

Many thanks to GaeilgeRua for looking this over.

Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

* * *

 **Family Is Forever**

Hermione looked down at the muggle pregnancy test in her hands. She smiled at the positive sign there. She hadn't been feeling well the past few weeks, and an offhand comment from Ginny had made her curious. Sure enough, she was pregnant.

While unexpected, the pregnancy wasn't unwelcome. She and Everett had been together for nearly two years - after meeting in Vienna for the Accords. They knew that they'd eventually start a family, but had never decided when exactly.

When he got home later, she couldn't wait to tell him. Would he be surprised? She hoped he'd be as excited as she was. She couldn't wait to tell her parents, and Ginny, and everyone else.

They were going to be parents!

* * *

"Hermione?" Everett called out. "I'm home."

Hermione greeted him at the door, a broad smile on her face. "Hi." She kissed him hello.

"You seem like you're in a good mood," Everett commented, looking her over. "Have a good day?"

"Yes, actually," Hermione said, grinning. "I've actually found out something rather exciting."

"What's that?" Everett asked, taking off his suit coat and loosening his tie.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione shared, looking at Everett. As excited as she was, she was suddenly nervous that Everett wouldn't share her excitement. Would he be unhappy? Would he be surprised? Disappointed?

All of the nerves faded away in the next moment as Everett pulled her into his arms and kissed her firmly. He looked at her, tears in the corners of his eyes. "Pregnant?" he whispered.

Hermione nodded, feeling as if she were going to cry herself. "We're having a baby," she murmured.

"A baby," Everett whispered in disbelief. He kissed her once more. "I love you so much, Hermione."

"I love you too, Everett." Hermione hugged him tightly. "We're going to be a family."

Everett hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Yeah, we are."

* * *

The first few months passed rather uneventfully. Hermione was lucky in that she was rarely sick, and before either of them realised it, she was in her second trimester.

Looking down one day, Hermione noticed that she had a little bump. She couldn't believe it.

"We'll have to tell people soon," Hermione shared over breakfast that morning. "The bump is slightly noticeable."

"You're beautiful," Everett told her. "And we can tell whoever you want whenever you want."

Hermione nodded. Both of their parents knew, along with Harry and Ron. Their coworkers had their suspicions, but neither of them had confirmed nor denied anything.

"My Mum called yesterday," Hermione shared. "She wanted to know if we were going to find out the gender."

"That's up to you," Everett said. "We can find out, or it can be a surprise. I'm good with either."

"I think I'd like to be surprised," Hermione said after a moment's consideration. She looked at him and grinned. "Would that be all right?"

"Perfectly fine," Everett assured her. He kissed her. "I love you, Hermione." Placing his hand on her little bump, he smiled. "You and our growing family."

* * *

"My ankles are starting to swell," Hermione complained one night. Their pregnancy had been moving along swimmingly, and thankfully nothing had really been out of the norm.

"Maybe ask your supervisor if you can start doing more desk work as opposed to field work?" Everett suggested. "I don't like you on your feet and out on the field like that."

Hermione nodded. Though she didn't want to admit it, it was time for her to go off of active duty. Her supervisor at MACUSA would understand, so she knew that wouldn't be an issue. Her pride, however, had stopped her from asking sooner.

Everett smiled, noticing her hesitation. "It isn't for forever, Hermione."

"I know," she replied. "Just hard to accept." She smiled. "But I'll speak with her on Monday about moving to be office-based for now."

"Good idea," Everett said. "I've also put in my leave around your due date so that I can be home with you and the baby for the first few weeks."

Hermione nodded. "It'll be good to have you home with us."

Everett scooted closer to her on the sofa. "I still can't believe we're going to be a family."

"I know," Hermione said, smiling as she rested her hand on her stomach. "I can feel this little one moving all the time now."

Everett beamed. "Darling, give me your feet. Your ankles do look awful."

Hermione sighed in relief, moving and placing her feet on his lap. A happy moan escaped her lips as Everett began to massage her swollen ankles.

* * *

"Everett, I don't want you to leave," Hermione murmured, looking up at him with a frown on her face.

"We still have a week and a half before your due date," Everett said, kissing her forehead. "I'll be in and out, very quick."

"I know you want to bring Klaue in, Everett, but I don't want you flying halfway round the world at this time," Hermione said.

"Nothing will go wrong," he assured her. "Trust me, Hermione. I'll be home before our little one decides to evacuate the premises."

Hermione scowled. "And if you're not."

"I will be," was his answer. He kissed her gently. "It'll be fine, Hermione. In and out, undercover. Easy squeezy."

"I don't believe you," Hermione murmured, but she knew there was no changing his mind. "As soon as the deal is done and Klaue is in, you're coming home. Someone else can process him."

"Deal," Everett said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she murmured. "I hate when you leave."

"Me too," he whispered, pulling her closer to him. Placing his hand on her swollen belly, he let out a deep breath. "I love you both."

* * *

Hermione winced as the contraction hit. "Hermione, you can't keep holding out," Ginny said, looking at her sympathetically.

"I can, and I will," Hermione grumbled under her breath. "Everett said he would be here."

"Hermione," Ginny said with a frown. "You know his location is unknown at the current moment." Ginny frowned. "Klaue is also missing."

"Ginny, you aren't helping," Hermione snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, holding her hands up. "I'm just saying, I don't think you should hold yourself back for much longer, you're clearly in pain, and this little one is ready to be delivered."

Hermione closed her eyes. "I know," she said, shaking her head. "I just… I hope he's here soon." Her lower lip wobbled as she leant her head back against the hospital bed. "I hope he's okay."

Ginny came over and took Hermione's hand. "Everett is fine," she assured her friend. "He hasn't reached out because he's undercover."

"That's what worries me," Hermione answered.

Ginny pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead. "I love you, sweetie, but think about the baby. You're clearly in labour. Don't fight it." Ginny stood. "I'll be right back, just hoping to the loo."

Hermione nodded, tears running down her face. "Everett, where are you?" she whimpered.

* * *

Shuri grinned. "We're nearly there, Agent Ross." She turned the hoverjet, looking for a place to land.

"You know this is going to draw attention to Wakanda," Everett said, watching as she steered the jet with ease. His palms were sweating as he anxiously waited. "Landing outside a general hospital."

Shuri laughed. "Ah, yes, but my T'Challa has prepared for it." She grinned. "Besides, how else am I supposed to deliver you on time?"

"God, Hermione is going to kill me if I miss the birth of our baby."

"Here we are!" Shuri announced. "My brother will be in touch."

"Thank you, Shuri," Everett shouted, jumping from the jet and booking it towards the hospital entrance.

* * *

Hermione grimaced. The contractions were killing her. She clenched her teeth, trying to hold back. She couldn't have this baby without Everett.

She couldn't…

But as another contraction hit, she felt her resolve leave her. She had to have this baby. There would be no more waiting.

"I'm sorry, Everett," she whispered quietly to herself. Looking at Ginny, she nodded. "I'm ready."

At that exact moment, the room door swung open.

"I'm here!"

Hermione began to cry. "Everett." The relief at seeing him alive, the pain of childbirth, and the other emotions running through her were all too much.

"Shhh, Hermione, love, I'm here." Everett looked at a nurse. "Get me a gown."

"Everett," Hermione murmured. She reached out her hand to him. "You were almost too late."

He took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm here, so let's do this, together."

Ginny smiled warmly at the pair before quietly slipping from the room. Now that Everett was here, she didn't need to be. She would visit again when it was all said and done.

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She looked across the room and saw Everett holding their newborn. A perfectly healthy little girl.

"She's perfect," Hermione whispered.

Everett looked at her and smiled. "Just like her mother."

"I love you," Hermione said, shifting under the covers of the hospital bed. Her body ached painfully, but her baby was worth it. "Did you think of a name?"

"Evangeline?" Everett asked.

Hermione smiled. "Evangeline Ginevra Ross," Hermione added.

"Perfect," Everett said, nodding in agreement. He looked at her, his eyes full of love. "My beautiful family."

Hermione's smile deepened. She couldn't wait to begin this new adventure in their life together as a family.


End file.
